Wes Prescott (S4-S2)
Wes Prescott has appeared in Series 4, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} Chapter History "I'm a fighter and a survivor, just like my mother before me," - Wes Prescott Early Life Wesley Prescott-Kincaid was born on August 2nd, 2009 to Sidney Prescott and her husband Mark Kincaid. His mother was famous and well-known for being a repeat survivor of the Ghostface Killers. He had a somewhat turbulent early life when his father was murdered and he was raised by his mother on her own, but he strived to live a happy life with her as he grew up in his mother's hometown of Woodsboro, in Northern California. He had a normal upbringing as he grew up and like his mother, he maintained a close relationship with the Riley Family and especially their daughter Tatum, who often helped take care of him as a child. Wes learned more about his mother's past as he grew older, learning about the brutal legacy of the Ghostface Killer and his mother's connection with it, having survived four encounters in the past along with Gale Weathers and her husband, Dwight "Dewey" Riley. Into his teens, he became something of a celebrity in Woodsboro for being Sidney's son, but he shunned the fame, just wanting to live a normal life in peace and quiet with his family and friends. Unfortunately Wes would experience the same terror that his mother and her friends endured in October of 2026, thirty years after the original Woodsboro murders. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two The Nightmare Awakens In October of 2026 as the 30th anniversary of the Woodsboro killings approached, the town was rocked by the grisly double murder of Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper, two students at Woodsboro High School, where Wes attended. Wes learned of the murders shortly before he headed to school, much to the protest of his mother, but he insisted he would be fine. He headed with his cousin Jill Roberts as well as their classmates Kirby Reed and Olivia Morris to school, but the day was cut short when it was soon learned his mother was potentially being targeted by the killer after a video feed of her at a book signing was found. Wes rushed to the bookstore Sidney was at signing her book, heading there with Jill with help from Carmen Ryder, an LAPD officer who transferred to Woodsboro. Re-united with his family, Wes remained at the Riley-Prescott home where they were kept under police protection as the investigation and hunt for the killer went underway. During this time Wes bonded closely with Officer Ryder, who was attracted to him, but he had a hard time maintaining feelings for her given her strong resemblance to his mother. He maintained a close friendship with her however and admired her dedication to her duties as a police officer. It didn't take long for more killings to begin, when the new Ghostface struck again and killed Olivia Morris. Sidney survived a clash with not only the new Ghostface but also a re-animated Stu Macher when she headed to the nearby Morris home to try to help after Olivia's screams were heard. Wes remained by his family after his mother was treated, but the nightmare was only just beginning when he joined them to infiltrate the Stab-a-thon, hosted by classmates Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker, where they were having a marathon of the Stab films to coincide with the anniversary at a farmhouse. At the Stab-a-thon, the new Ghostface Killers attacked and this time had help from several of the original killers, including Billy Loomis, Stu Macher and Roman Bridger; all three had been re-animated following their deaths. Gale had unfortunately been killed at the Stab-a-thon and Wes fought with Roman, while Sidney was kidnapped and taken captive by them as they fled from the scene of the Stab-a-thon. Wes was devastated at the death of Gale and was determined to rescue his mother, not wanting her or anyone else to die. Race Against Time Wes was contacted shortly afterwards by the Ghostface Killers, instructed to perform certain tasks to save his mother; failure to comply would result in her death. He agreed to do as he was told, being given a beeper and instructions as to what to do when he'd receive phone calls. He found himself compromised when he was given a choice to kill a family member to save Sidney. However he managed to talk the Ghostfaces into letting him kill someone else, with him reluctantly choosing Officer Ryder. When he met with her, she agreed to go along as part of a facade to trick the Ghostfaces, making it look like he'd killed her. Wes contacted the Ghostfaces and showed them him killing Carmen, convincing them. He awaited further instructions, must to his frustration. He complied, being led to the Woodsboro Community Hospital where one of the Ghostfaces struck. Receiving his next instructions, he made his way to the Roberts residence, finding Jill bound and gagged. He freed her and awaited his next instructions, when he learned Tatum and Dewey had also been abducted and were being held with Sidney. Wes was furious but wouldn't give up, doing whatever it took to rescue all of them. Eventually Wes was led to a location where he was told he could find his mother. Working his way there, he survived encountering the other Ghostfaces who were present when he stumbled onto Sidney, finding her apparently dead and mutilated. Wes was horrified and at the scene passed out from the shock of seeing his mother dead, feeling guilty he couldn't save her in time. Forbidden Love Sometime after Wes awoke after finding his mother dead and he recovered, he lived with Jill, who comforted him and it was during this time he learned something startling about her, that she had feelings and affections for him that went beyond simply loving him as a family member. Initially disturbed and revolted by the revelation, Wes eventually fell for his cousin's charms due to his emotional state and seeking comfort in any way he could find it. He and Jill would have several love-making sessions, Wes having been accustomed and accepting of his cousin's feelings for him. Wes remained with his cousin on their own as they stayed together for some time. They remained close when while staying at a cabin, they encountered the demonic incarnation of infamous mass murderer Jason Voorhees. Escaping from DemoJason, they headed for safety anywhere they could find it and it was around this time Wes began to learn the truth behind Jill as well as the apparent "death" of his mother; that Sidney was in fact alive and her death had been staged, and Jill was involved with the Ghostface Killers the entire time, deceiving and manipulating Wes. Jill was eventually apprehended and Wes would re-unite with his mother and he bonded more closely with Tatum, however this would all be short-lived when Sidney was again kidnapped by the Ghostfaces and this time with help from Mark Hoffman and Harold Launer, and Wes would have his memory wiped by Jill using the same neural serum used to control the Universal Soldiers, given to her by Vogel. Reunion Wes had his memory oppressed by Jill and was manipulated by her into retaining sexual feelings for her. He wouldn't remain this way for overly long when while he slept, Freddy Krueger invaded his dreams and triggered his memories, making them all float back in place. With his memories in place, Wes attacked Jill and sometime after this found his way back to his mother, who had recently been re-animated with Necrozine serum after being killed by Billy Loomis. Back with his family and friends, Wes was to stay for good and be on their side as they all tried to survive. Demon's Clash Re-locating with those with him to a farmhouse on the outskirts of Los Angeles, all seemed to be safe until they were located once more by Jill, who this time had Mark Hoffman with her and they also had the aid of Assyrian wind demon, Pazuzu. The other Ghostface Killers earlier had been killed when they were claimed by Death itself, thus leaving Jill with Hoffman and Pazuzu to rely on to get her enemies, who now included Wes, feeling he betrayed her. Pazuzu summoned powerful windstorms and swarms of locusts to besiege the farmhouse, forcing those staying to leave to avoid his wrath. During the clash with Pazuzu, Jill was encountered by Wes and Sidney. Following a brutal fight, Sidney managed to behead Jill with a sickle at the farmhouse's barn, and Wes later disposed of the body in the farmhouse furnace. After surviving the encounter with Jill and encounter with Pazuzu, Wes headed to Saint Eustace Hospital with the others to get treated for their injuries, but another nightmare awaited them. Game Of Death While being treated at Saint Eustace, Mark Hoffman struck again and used a gas-based sedative to render Wes and the others with him unconscious. Hoffman and Harold procured them all and took them to where he had his newest game set up, an old and decrepit apartment complex where he had the entire building rigged and outfitted with numerous of his deadly contraptions. Remaining with the others and using extreme caution as they navigated through the maze of horrors that Hoffman had set up for them, Wes escaped with the others and all made it out alive. Following the ordeal, which later saw the deaths of Hoffman and Harold, Wes remained with his family and went along with them as they moved to the Northeastern United States not long after, to start anew with their lives. Regular Appearance Wes Prescott stands six feet two inches tall and is estimated to weigh anywhere between one-hundred fifty to one-hundred seventy-five pounds, with a moderately thin body type. He has short brown hair and hazel eyes. He typically wears casual clothes or street clothes, typical of a teenager to be wearing. Trademark Gear None, but he has knowledge of handling and shooting firearms that Dewey Riley taught him as a means of self-defense. Category:Survivors